<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Солнце by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488515">Солнце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, World of Darkness (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage?, Edward's body is 15 but he's like a hundred years old, M/M, Vampires, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like men, really they are not even kissing so, you have neeb warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 2: Sun (Солнце)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTMInktober 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Солнце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люди являются вечно недовольными существами.</p><p>А все Сородичи когда-то были людьми, и это качество в них совершенно не изменилось, даже, кажется, обрело большую власть. Зверь всегда жаден, ненасытен.</p><p>Рой за столетия своей жизни успел повидать много — ему дали Объятия ещё перед появлением Тремеров, и к этому клану у него был живой интерес. Будучи Вентру, на Конвенции Шипов ему пришлось много с ними сотрудничать, и сам он был заинтересован в огненной алхимии, не смотря на природный страх.</p><p>Семья Элриков была тем, к чему он совершенно не был готов.</p><p>Ладно ещё с отцом — все они были талантливыми магами при жизни, а после Обращения внесли огромный вклад в Тауматургию, чем, конечно, уже заслужили уважение. Хуенхайм — честно, что за имя, какого черта? — был тихим, спокойным, но при этом решительным и невероятно умным, и словами зря не бросался.</p><p>Его старший сын был совершенно иным.</p><p>Даже младший почти не вызывал опасений — Альфонс может и был черезчур добродушным, гениален был как и вся своя семья, и взаимодействовать с ним в принципе было проще всего.</p><p>Проще чем с большей частью клана, но сейчас не об этом.</p><p>Старший, Эдвард, на самом деле был гением. В этом никто не сомневался — не приходилось, когда он играючи пользовался самыми сложными практиками. Но характер у него был словно бомба без таймера, он готов был взорваться в любой момент, был резок на слова и твёрдо уверен, что либо все вокруг такие же умные, либо в конце тупые.</p><p>Чаще всего второе было правдой, но Мустанг считал себя достаточно эрудированным чтобы хотя бы понимать, о чём тот говорит.</p><p>Но привлекло его не совсем это — не с самого начала, по крайней мере, — у всех Элриков были золотые волосы, золотые глаза. Разного оттенка, разве что. У Альфонса — чуть более приглушенный, чуть более мягкий, и глаза у него карие, мамины, видимо. Эдвард же пошёл в отца, и Рой не раз ловил себя на мысли, что чем дольше смотришь в его глаза, тем больше кажется, что сейчас сгоришь.</p><p>Старший брат на самом деле весь из себя — пороховая бочка, он вечно застыл в возрасте пятнадцати лет, ниже даже своего брата, из-за чего без конца бесится. Он отлично обращается с оружием и магией, и в принципе является параноидальным говнюком.</p><p>Когда именно Эдварда отправляют к нему, когда он становится Князем, Рою кажется, что им просто некуда его девать. Оказывается, что они, судя по всему, лучше всего ладят.</p><p>Сильное слово для людей, которые постоянно друг на друга кричат или же стараются подгадить.</p><p>Всё в лучших традициях Вентру.</p><p>Даже так мысли о солнце не отпускают — Эдвард маячит прямо перед глазами, смотрит подозрительно, и вообще кажется диким зверем. Мустангу нравится думать, что если бы у солнца было воплощение в виде Сородича, оно выглядело бы так.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>